


Wolf's Bane

by msbuckybarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Slow Burn Romance, You Fuck Sirius to rub it in Lupin's face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbuckybarns/pseuds/msbuckybarns
Summary: My little story of the Marauders era. A lot of shit happens.





	1. Prolouge

_I stepped onto my street, heading home after school. As I turn the corner I notice something sitting on my steps in front of my flat. Cautiously walking closer I notice that it’s a fox sitting staring up at the sky. I get about 5 feet away from the fox as it snaps its head in my direction freezing where I stand, I stare into its pitch-black eyes. I fell back as it lunged at me disappearing into my chest. I place my hand where it lunged. I breath heavily, running up the couple fight of steps to my flat mind running with thoughts. Opening the door, I set my bag on the hook by the door, grabbing my homework I sat it on the table while I let Zeref, my red husky puppy, out of his kennel. I slid the door open letting the happy puppy out onto the grass patio we have custom made for him. I sat down at the table, starting on my homework. I couldn’t get the look of the fox's eyes out of my head, pushing the thought out of my head I focus on my homework. Getting to the advanced questions, being harder than I was used to, I got frustrated. I growled in a dog like manner as the lights started to flicker, I gasped as it all stopped. I pushed it off saying it was nothing. I heard scratches and whining at the patio, getting up and let Zeref back in. I sat down at the table while Zeref sat at my feet, barking at me. I looked down at him picking him up as he curled up in a ball and fell asleep in my lap. Once I finished my homework I picked Zeref and my homework up, put it back into my backpack. I sat on the couch with Zeref still in my arms. As I was about to doze off I heard a high-pitched squeal from the door, running, and the sliding glass door flinging open. I opened my eyes to the sight of my mom petting an owl while grabbing a letter from its mouth. She kissed the owl’s head then it flew away._

_“_ _Mom?” Mom spun around and hugged me._

_“You’re going to Hogwarts!”_

_“_ _Hog what?” the woman sighed irritably while grabbing her phone. a silence settled as she searched through her phone. Mom put the phone up to her ear as muffled ringing echoed through the house._

_“Honey! It came! Get over here asap we have a lot to tell her.” There was a muffled voice and a click._

_“Okay your father is coming home early and we need to have a chat. For now, let’s watch some T.V.” Mom just blew the whole thing off, sitting on the couch while I look completely confused standing in the middle of the room. I moved to sit with mom deep in thought._

_“_ _Hey mom?”_

_“Yeah sweetie?”_

_“Um earlier today I got really flustered I growled and it was very dog like.” My mom turned and with wide eyes grabbed my arms._

_“_ _What?” I thought she didn’t believe me, so I growled again this time it sounded even more like a dog. Mom’s eyes widened._

_“Did you happen to see an animal on your way home? One that looked like it had the whole galaxy in its eyes.” she stated mostly to herself. I furrowed my brow as I heard the door close footsteps soon following coming closer to the living room._

_“Amber? (Y/N)?” My Dad slightly yelled not seeing us._

_“Dad?” I said catching his attention He came to me and sat down._

_“Now listen and please don’t interrupt. Now your mother and I are magical when we were 11 we got sent to a school named Hogwarts. Now Hogwarts is for young witches and wizards who well, they will help you control your magic. There are four houses and you will be placed into one of them. Your mother was a Hufflepuff, my father was a Slytherin, and there are also Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Okay. Now don’t worry. You will be fine.” “Honey. She saw the spirit.” My dad’s eyes widened. “Okay now to explain that. I am known as Animagus. It allows me to turn into an animal for instance I turn into a wolf. But that has nothing to do with your mother. She will tell you about that cause it’s confusing.” My mother gave him an irritated look._

_“Okay I’m the descendant of a forbidden love between a Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When you get to Hogwarts you’ll understand. But the mother of the Slytherin girl cursed the child to when they get their magic they also get a spirt whom will follow them around until death. As a gift the Hufflepuff mother gave the child the power to change into the form of the spirit. Mine is a lynx your father found out and decided to become an Animagus.” My parents looked at each other with a loving look._

_“Prove it.” I said a little too forceful. My parents sighed and stood up. Walking to the patio mom pulled the curtains to cover the window. My parents got on their hands and knees. Slowly they transformed into said wolf and lynx. I gasped while jumping back a bit out of shock as Zeref started to growl at my parents. My parents’ ears went back, their head ducked down and their tails flattened. I reached my hand out to pet my dad’s head, he licked my hand while my mom licked my cheek. I giggled happiness overflowing. A thought ran through my mind._

_"This is so awesome but, I wanted to know if I could talk to Remus.” As soon as the word left my lips there was a thump on the patio door. My parents morphed back but they were naked. I looked away quickly as they ran to get changed. I walked to the patio seeing an owl set a letter down and fly away._

_“Hey mom! We got another letter!” I heard shuffling as my parents walked out of the hallway._

_“Oh! It turns out Remus will be going as well so we can go to diagon alley to get all of the stuff you need. We will go tomorrow.”_

_“Okay so I will got get packed?” I mused. I started walking to my room when I heard taping behind me._

_“Can I take Zeref?” I called out._

_“We will talk to the headmaster.” mom came in with this big suitcase._

_“Okay.” I said eyeing the suitcase._

_“_ _This hasn’t been used in quite some time.” mom said with a light smile._

_“And neither have these.” dad said holding two stic-_

_“Our wands!” mom exclaimed overjoyed. Wands I mentally corrected myself. Mom grabbed one and swished it around. My clothes started to pack themselves. The rest of the night was quiet, and we talked about my parent’s time at Hogwarts._

_“You might want to hurry if we are going to visit the Lupin's.” I smiled at the memory as I gazed out the window. I was so happy to see Remus and see how happy my parents were. That day my whole world turned upside down but, in a good way. The nerves of first year is nowhere near how I feel now in my fifth, man time really flies._


	2. II 1 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N/N)= Annoying Nick Name

I sat looking at my schedule as I heard the door Open, my best friend, Lily Evans, walks in. Zeref perked at the sound barking happily at her.

“(Y/N) It’s been so long!” We hugged.

“I missed you too.” I laughed at he happiness.

“(A/N/N)! I hope you missed this beauty.” Lily and I groaned as we turned to see the Marauders with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. “How many times do I have to tell you we are not friends we are not on first name bases!” They walked in making themselves comfortable. My heart jumped seeing Lupin sit across from me. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye barely seeing him shoot a wink in my direction. Potter sat across from Lily basically eye fucking her.

“Lily may I just say you are looking Ravishing today!” Potter said attempting to flirt. Lily rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide the light blush dusted on her cheeks.

“For Merlin’s sake she’s in a robe!” I Retorted hearing a faint growl behind it.

“Yeah. But! We can see her knees. Mmmmm.” Black said. Lily covered her knees while I shivered. I sat in the most comfortable position I could think of which, for me, is criss cross. knowing I had shorts on I didn't worry too much. I looked out the window ‘til I heard a laugh coming from Black and Potter. I looked over to see Lupin legs crossed, face buried in the book he was reading, and his ears were pink. ‘Is he blushing?’ I thought cockily. I felt my lip twitch into a slight smirk.

“It seems old Moony likes the view.” I said just to get to him as, I bent down my elbows on my knees. I smirked at Lupin while he sent a death glare. Pettigrew covered his mouth laughing quietly While the other bellowed with laughter. I uncrossed my legs.

“Better?” I looked at Lupin. He nodded but still covered his face to hide the blush. The laughter ceased. I looked back out of the window, hearing rustling I looked back at Lupin and saw chocolate.

“Oh!” I reached over and grabbed the chocolate plopping it in my mouth, while putting my feet up on Lupin’s knees. Gasps echoed through the cart

“How are you alive!” Black asked. I shot a glare at him.

“You know you can ask.” Lupin inquired, more gasps.

“Can I have-” Black started

“No.” Lupin finished.

“But why does she get to have one!” Potter yelled.

“No, it’s fine just wait.” Lupin said.

“Ruff.” I started. My eyes widened, the four laughed, I growled, and so did Zeref.

“Why did you do that!” Lily yelled.

“Don't worry. It’ll wear off soon, just give it a minute.” Lupin stated triumphantly. I barked viciously at them.

“(Y/N)! Calm Down!” Lily yelled when she noticed that my back started snapping. I whipped my head at her. Fear was all I could see in her eyes I sat back down, closing my eyes, breathing.

“Relax.” Lupin said Sweetly. glaring at Lupin I grabbed his shirt, punched him in the jaw causing his lip to bleed.

“Ruffor giving me that damn chocolate.” I sat down again pissed I looked out of the window.

“You took it.” Potter retorted. Lupin licked the blood in the corner of his lip. While he was reading.

“Oh, shove it James.” Lily said. The compartment went to a deadly silence as the guys let us calm down. I just watched the grass land slowly change to a body of water.

“We’re here!” Pettigrew said quite excitedly. I giggled at his happiness while all of them except Potter looked at me with a faint blush.

“What?” I asked.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you smile?” Black said with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

“Whatever.” The train slowed down. Lily and I got up in unison. We walked out the door Zeref follow next to me right under my hand, so I could feel his soft fur. We waited by the doors ‘til they opened. We heard the guys calling for Lily and me, but we just ignored them and went on.

“I’m going to go put Zeref away.” I smiled at Lily.

“Okay meet me in the great hall. USUAL SPOT!” Lily’s voice steadily rising as I walked away. I laughed to myself raising my hand, so she knows that I heard her. I was greeted by the Gryffindor painting.

“Hey (Y/N)! Putting Zeref away?” The lady smiled at me.

“Yea so may I please enter?” I asked.

“Of course!” the painting opened as I walked in running up the stairs into the dorms. I walked over to my bed as house elves scuttling around putting trunks of people’s personals next to their beds. I walked to the painting next to my bed. An elderly woman with a crooked, frowning face glared down at me.

“Jumping Jubilees.” I said with a straight face. The woman slowly started laughing as she opened. I walked onto a spiraling staircase. Zeref and I walked down to a room that was close to outside so Zeref could go the bathroom and run around, while I was away. I pet his head turning to walk up the stairs. I walk out of the Gryffindor common rooms. I start to head down to the girl’s toiletries but as I turned the corner I bumped into someone. Seeing the Slytherin symbol on his robe I freeze in terror.

“Hey, watch where you are going! Wait.” He snickered, pushing me up against the wall.

“Well isn’t it my favorite toy.” He sneered I kept my eyes on the floor. The memories of his hands over me as his friends held back Lupin. “So submissive.” He started getting close I squeezed my eyes shut remembering the feeling of him inside me.

“What do you think you're doing?!” He stopped letting go of me

“What do you care. Hufflepuff. Are you trying to stick up for someone other than your pathetic dead sister?” SMACK! One of them punched the other, they is running away I kept my eyes trained on the ground thinking it was the Slytherin again but a comforting hand told me otherwise.


End file.
